希望 KibouHope
by xNumber12
Summary: 'Hope is what keeps all the players who are in here, right at this moment, alive.' Rated T for caution. OCs. Post SAO/ALO world.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

_Disclaimer: Sword Art Online does not belong to me (that means everything SAO created). What belongs to me however is the plot & my OCs (Original Characters) Enjoy~_

10 June 2026

The sound of beeping machines and soft breathing filled the room. It was dark. The only source of light was the moon and the machines that proceeded to keep the patient alive. From the window, the night view of the city was filled with lights accented by the shine of the stars above.

The door opened, filling the room with a white flash of light before it disappeared. Kohaku walked to his sister's bed. He sighed. She was deathly pale and already too thin. The doctor had already talked to his parents; asking if maybe... It was time to pull the plug. Kohaku's hands clenched tightly together.

Kohaku stared at his older sister. He recalled all the times she would take care of him. He remembered the times she would play with him and cook for him. He turned away then and left the room, keeping his head down.

His steps resounded in the empty hallway, nurses and doctors passed by him without a glance towards him. He kept his head down and shoved his hands into his school uniform pants. Another school year had gone by. Kohaku didn't know if he was glad for the long summer vacation ahead of him.

All the days seemed empty after the news of what Kayaba Akihiko had done. He had fought with his sister before it happened; now he didn't even know if he would have the chance to apologize.

_BZZZ_

Kohaku reached into his school bag and took out his phone. Glancing at the screen, he sees that it was a text from possibly, his only friend. Yasashi Yahiro. Kohaku pressed the power button and the words "Shut Off?" popped up. He clicked "yes" and continued to walk.

When he was out of the hospital, he glanced back, hoping to see his sister standing on the window, waving at him with a cheery smile. Only darkness met his eyes when they landed on his sister's room's window.

He slumped on the bus stop's bench, leaning his head back so that his amber eyes stared straight up the stars. A soft breeze kissed his cheek and he closed his eyes. Soon enough, the familiar bus showed up and took him home.

He didn't notice that someone had been following him all along.

* * *

_A/N: just wanted to try something out LOL I suck at description so yeah c: no copying or translating or taking/saving w/o permission please_


	2. Chapter 2

01

The bus pulled to a slow stop, letting out a hiss. Kohaku stepped out and the doors closed behind him before it drove away. He hiked up his backpack and proceeded to walk.

"I'm home!" He called out when he arrived. He waited awhile for an answer back but there was none. Only silence. Taking off his shoes, he walked deeper into his house. Kohaku walked to the kitchen and reached for the handle of the fridge when he saw something catch his eye.

His head turned towards the kitchen window, which was probably left open by his parents, and saw a small, white piece of paper flutter in the air before landing quietly on the tiled floor. Kohaku narrowed his eyes at it before his head turned this way and that, trying to see if someone had purposely flew it in there. He picked up the paper. In it was a messy scrawl of a message that made his heart drop to his stomach painfully:

"Korusawa Kanna is still alive. Want to save your dear sister? Turn on your computer at exactly 12am."

Kohaku's heart pounded in his chest. He ran to the window and poked his head out. Nothing but the cold wind air and the moon greeted him. His head snapped to the time plastered on the microwave.

"10:23pm," He muttered to himself. He pocketed the note and went upstairs where he switched on his laptop that was laid on his bed. He had a few hours till then. His phone buzzed from the inside of his backpack so he took it out.

He checked every single message left from Yahiro, his mother, and father. Apparently, his parents went out to a dinner ball and won't be back till early morning. His phone buzzed once more. It was Yahiro calling.

He sighed before pressing the green button and raising the phone to his ear.

"What."

"Well hello to you too Kohaku," Yahiro mockingly snapped.

"What do you want?" Kohaku asked. It was silent on Yahiro's side, as if his friend didn't want to say it but, Kohaku knew he eventually would so he waited as patiently as Kohaku could.

"Hello? Yahiro?" Kohaku impatiently tapped his fingers on his lap, waiting.

"Please tell me you didn't get a mysterious note," He could hear Yahiro whisper. Kohaku's amber eyes widened and his phone almost slipped out of his hand.

"Why?" He asked. He could hear Yahiro sigh and curse under his breathe.

"It's on the news. It's rumoured that there might actually be a way to save those who... died.. during the Sword Art Online incident," Yahiro explained, "Family or friends of the victims are being contacted through small notes."

"Yeah. I got one," Kohaku confessed. Yahiro hung up then. Kohaku stared at his phone and wondered why Yahiro would hang up so suddenly. He placed his phone on the table beside his bed and laid back, arms resting behind his head. He sighed and let the memories come back to him.

Memories of his sister. Now, there supposedly was a way to get her back but... How? Could this just be some messed up joke? Or maybe it was real and someone did find a way to return the souls of those who perished in the SAO incident back to their respected bodies.

"Kanna," Kohaku whispered, the pain evident in his voice. He jumped when the doorbell rang. Confused, he got up and left to go fetch the door. His parents didn't need to doorbell so it must not be them. The doorbell rang again before it was followed with more rings.

"I'm coming!" Kohaku shouted, obviously annoyed. He opened the door to find a pair of blue orbs staring at him. The guy's silver hair flowed against the wind and he was panting as if he had just ran from a monster chasing him.

"Yahiro?" Kohaku addressed his friend. He made room for his friend to come inside and closed the door behind him.

"Let me see it," Yahiro commanded. A little shocked, Kohaku reached into his pocket and took out a folded note. He handed it over to Yahiro, whose eyes moved from side to side, reading. He crumpled it up after he was finished and threw it in the trash.

"Please tell me you're not going to do this," Yahiro said, crossing his arms. Kohaku's fists clenched.

"I have to," The red head explained himself. "This is a chance for me to regain back Kanna. She's my sister Yahiro. You know full well how much it pains me to see her on that hospital bed everyday!"

"Kohaku! It might be a scam! You'll only get your hopes up for nothing!" Yahiro argued back. The tension in the room rose. Yahiro gritted his teeth. In truth, Yahiro had been scared when Kohaku found out that his sister was one of the many who "died." The devasted state of his friend was depressing. Kohaku changed. He got mad quite often now.

"Yahiro, it's a chance I want to take," Kohaku muttered. He couldn't keep the pain and longing from his voice. Yahiro's eyes softened at the sight of his dear friend's broken physique. He could see it in Kohaku's eyes. Yahiro sighed and rubbed his now aching forehead.

"Fine, I'm staying though," He concluded. Kohaku nodded and patted Yahiro's shoulder.

"Thanks pal," Kohaku said. Yahiro just nodded his head.

* * *

_A/N: been so busy, I can't update for long, hope you enjoy~_


End file.
